


I Will Always Find You

by stolen_moonlight



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_moonlight/pseuds/stolen_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, based off of 1.13 The Second David Job</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they belong to John Rogers, Dean Devlin and TNT.

The team was standing around in a circle at the airport hangar. Eliot and Parker were positioned so that they stood across from each other. The each savored this last moment, staring at each other, memorizing what they looked like. They didn't know how long they will be on the run; all they knew was that it had gotten too dangerous for the team to stay together. For now they all had to go their separate ways.

Eliot made sure Parker was looking into his eyes before speaking.

"I will find you. No matter how long it takes, I willfind you." He spoke softly but with utter conviction in his voice.

Parker nodded her head once, acknowledging that she'd heard him. They both knew that staying together was impossible for now, too dangerous. Still looking Eliot in the eyes, she whispered softly "Okay."

After one last look around at the team, everyone spun on their heels, going in various directions.

After a few steps Eliot and Parker both paused. They both wanted to turn around, just for a one last glimpse of the other but resisted. They didn't want the last image to be of the other walking away. It was better this way. After taking deep breaths they both pushed on.

They will find their way back to each other. They always did.


End file.
